


Stories from Indian Hill

by JaliceCookie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Arkham Asylum Staff are Bad Doctors, Death cannot be the End, Experiments, F/M, Friendship, Gotham, Indian hill, Lost siblings, M/M, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Siblings, bud and lou, lost kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: At Indian Hill, many of Dr Strange's experiments have been given the chance for a second life. Edward Nygma stumbles into the secret area of Arkham Asylum by accident and has the honor,  of listening to their stories. Stories of Hate, distrust, friendship, betrayal and long-forgotten memories of a past life.
Relationships: Alice Tetch/Jervis Tetch, Jervis Tetch/Original Character(s), Jim Gordon/Barbara Kean, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	1. Edward Nygma and the Chameleon Boy

Edward Nygma didn't know exactly where he was. He didn't know where the many closed doors would lead. But the criminal was damn sure of one thing - this place had nothing to do with Arkham Asylum.

Well, he was some in the underground of the jail - but some feeling told Ed that it was a 'Prohibited Section' here. And he would have to be very careful not to get caught. Whoever is behind this strange place could be dangerous.

Slowly and gently, Edward felt his way forward and heard a mixture of painful screams and animal sounds behind the various doors. It was scary and fascinating at the same time. What kind of place was this? Why was there nothing about the secret elevator in the official maps that he had stolen? What was hiding here?

A loud beep made Edward flinch. He looked for a hiding place around a corner and saw how two men take a patient down the aisle.

But what was that? Did the patient have the plumage of a chicken instead of hair on his head and was he making animal sounds? Ed had to blink twice and wanted to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming - but than was a rope around his neck and the criminal was dragged to the ground - a hand covered his mouth to scream at him for help and a pair of blue eyes looked at him.

The pressure on the rope that was around his neck increased and the air to breathe was more or less taken from him. The boy who was staring at him menacingly seemed barely older than 15 years and a kind of click escaped his throat , as several guards stormed down the hallway, drawing their weapons.

To Edward's horror, the Guards went just around the corner where the boy pushed him to the Ground. They were about to discover him, and as soon as he found out about this, Strange would certainly have a terrible punishment for Edward.

To Nygma's surprise, however, the Guards did not notice him or the boy. The guards' eyes were stubbornly straight ahead and they hardly seemed to notice the people lying on the floor.

"Number AA 3567 is not in his cell! Find him! He could be armed!" - called the guards as they continued down the hall and moments later disappeared around the next corner. Only then did the boy take his hand from Edward's mouth and eyed the older adult skeptically.

"You are not from here. Get out of here! You are not like us ... Stranger" - said the boy and got up again. Astonishment spread across the teenager's face. He had never seen anyone other than Dr Strange and his assistant from up there, down here. And this man with the glasses on his nose didn't look like he was at home in one of the cells.

"They didn't see us. They didn't notice us , when we were lying on the floor. We were lying at their feet ... what's going on ..... what kind of place is this?!", Edward spoke confused .

But the teenager didn’t answer him, but made another clicking sound from his throat. It was different and much deeper than the first time and seconds later a terrible alarm sounded over Ed's head. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway, the guards roar, and curiosity vanished from the teenager's face. He saw danger in the stranger.

Edward raised his hands defensively and thought feverishly how he could escape the situation without being spotted.

  
"Edward Nygma - my name is Edward Nygma - I won't hurt you - don´t be scared okay?" said Ed quickly and the boy was not impressed. The teenager stared grimly at Ed and when the steps of the guards approached and one of the security gates was thrown open, the criminal managed to search shelter in a dark corner.

Edward was shocked to see, how the teenager leaned against the wall, made the first clicking sound again and was able to camouflage himself. He was not recognizable and seemed to have taken on the colors and shape of the wall , which he was leaning against. The guards didn't notice him and ran past him. Incredible.

*******

"We have Visitors and you want to send them away? Really Castor? Let's have a little fun. Just a little bit, yes?" - giggled a voice very close behind Edward and the criminal got goose bumps.

"I didn't ask you to come - or listen to Luna! The stranger doesn't belong here and doesn't know anything about us - he's not worthy enough ..." the teenager hissed in the direction where Ed was hiding.

"Um ... well I know the meaning of your name. Castor is Pollux's twin brother in Greek mythology. Both are sons of the Queen of Sparta, Leda. But Castor's father is Tyndareus, Leda's husband. In contrast, Pollux's father is Zeus , the king of the gods. With that Pollux was immortal, his brother Castor is not ... ", Edward quickly summed up what he might think of about the obvious name of the boy.

"Oh he's good - but most people call Castor the chameleon boy," giggled the girl's voice behind Ed.

"This is really ... fascinating but I would really appreciate ... not to be spotted by the guards and ..." before Edward could have finished his sentence - he was hit with a heavy object from behind on the head. He collapsed and lay on the floor.

"Did that have to be Luna ?! Now we have to get him back...up....urgh!", Castor grumbled.  
"Or we'll keep it. He looks funny, don't you think? We can hide it in the old room where cleaning supplies and stuff are kept - and then we'll see what we can do with him," Luna said happily.

"... or we'll let him lie here and see if he's shut up - Dr. Strange will certainly be interested in how he got here. We will see , if he betrays us and if not, do we talk to him again? " - suggested Castor and pulled the unconscious Ed with the help of Luna further down the corridor - before the girl with Castor disappeared into the darkness of the corridors.

*******

And Edward Nygma shut up. He replied to Dr. Strange only , that he didn't know what had happened and that the last thing he could remember was a heavy hit on hiis head. Nygma was taken back to his cell and found a small piece of paper with the following words on his bed that evening.

_\- Same place - 10:00 p.m. - Come to the cleaning room at the end of the corridor, where our encounter took place -_

  
Edward wanted to know more - he wanted to know what was happening down there and so he managed with a trick that evening, to sneak out of his cell and use the secret elevator to get to the basement.

And this time the Chameleon boy was waiting for him. His Looks weren't so skeptical anymore and he motioned Edward to follow him into the old room with the cleaning supplies.

"Welcome in the basement of Arkham Asylum Mr. Nygma - welcome to our secret meeting and hiding place," said Castor.

"It's an old room with cleaning supplies. Brooms and lots of dust", Edward replied dry. Castor just rolled his eyes, pressed one of the old tiles and a secret door appeared on the wall of the room.

"After you. Ignore the Screams full of pain and fear. You will get used to it"


	2. Cobwebs and Rats

The secret room turned out to be an old office. A table, a broken coffee machine, coverd up windows and several broken chairs were in the Room. And five more eye pairs looked at Edward Nygma. The glasses wearer heard the door lock behind him and the Chameleon boy stood next to Edward.

"Mr.Nygma - these are some of my friends and ...", Castor began and was interrupted by an amused laugh.  
"Sure the chameleon boy has friends. Did you hear that? What a good joke - never laughed so much like that" - it came from one of the corners.

  
"Shut up newbie! You can quickly fly out of our secret hiding place. The adult has proven to be ... worthy and is allowed to be here - and Castor is one of the higher-ranking experiments of us - you would neither have a chance against him nor against me or our allies. So sit back on your chair in the corner and speak when we ask you to! "said one of the young teenagers, annoyed.

  
"Oh yeah? Are you going to push me in front of these hybrids again!" came it from the newcomer out of the corner and the next thing Edward could see was a bright electronic flash , that hit the corner and made the newcomer scream in pain.

*******

"Newbies. Tiring huh? You look a lot funnier in this light. I'm Luna. The one who hit you on the head so many hours ago with that old fat book. Cool to have you here," a girl with dark black hair and dark eyes stepped out from behind an old closet and held out her hand to Edward.

The former forensic scientist hesitated. Apparently Luna could fire electronic lightning bolts. He already had to endure electrocution therapy and the glasses wearer was not in the mood for a more intensive tasting with pain.

  
"Oh no, it just happens often uncontrollably when I'm angry or excited - don´t worry", Luna spoke quickly and the dark eyes flashed briefly in amusement.

  
"Is the 'newbie' okay?" , Edward asked before carefully taking Luna's hand and shaking it. And contrary to his expectations, Ed didn't get an electric shock. Interesting.

From the newbie in the corner came only a painful sound.

  
"Dr. Strange says it can last for a few hours. But he deserves it. His mouth is too big and the words are to rotten sometimes. He´s only in our 'club' because he supposedly can read minds. But we have to ask our human lie detector about that...i personally think, the newbie is not telling the truth about that ´power´ ... but...he's not here today. Has a meeting with Strange. Oh sorry Castor you wanted to say something? ", Luna replied with a grin and let go of the hand of the former forensic scientist and looked at the chameleon boy teasingly.

  
Castor cleared his throat again and continued his sentence. These rude interruptions annoyed the nerves of the 15-year-old Teenager. He would like to finish his sentences and the introduction of Mr. Nygma.

"... as I have already said, our guest today is Mr. Edward Nygma and these are some of my friends - fellow sufferers and enemies. Some of my friends are missing to be honest. They are either locked in their cells and monitored by the Guards and Nurses - or are in the ´ Test Center "- why don't you tell us something about yourself? What brings you to Arkham. Why are you in the other department? You don't seem to be an experiment made by Dr. Strange," Castor said, pointing to one of the broken chairs.

As Ed made his way, the four teenagers backed away and went back to the corners of the office like beaten animals. They paid him no further attention - only Luna sat down on the table edge and looked at Ed interestedly with her dark eyes. Castor had taken the chair across from Ed.

  
"Why should I tell you that huh? I mean you are ... teenagers ... mostly still children and I still don't know what kind of place this is," Ed said skeptically.

He wasn't going to tell out why he'd ended up in Arkham. Especially not since most of those present, including Luna and Castor, were Teenagers. They wouldn't understand his intelligence and his cultural level, would they?

  
"Oh just wait until you meet our other Cellmates. You know, Mr. Nygma - nothing is what it seems to be. And we are in the hidden basement of Arkham. Dr. Strange mostly brings the dead people back to life ... and doing experiments on dead and living patients as a hobby. We survived because we are cool and better than the rest. But I would be careful not to get caught. Miss Peabody ...let´s say you have to be careful ... she has her eyes and ears everywhere. It's a wonder she hasn't discovered our secret hiding place yet, "giggled Luna.

"Well - I ended up in Arkham for killing my ex-girlfriend. Jim Gordon found that out and when I get out of here after these six months - I'll wipe the grin off his face", Ed hissed angrily as he did thought about the reason - well, he had killed his beloved Miss Kringel and Jim found out. But the cop could have just shut up. And everything would be perfect....more or less.

An amused sound went through the Room and then the old coffee machine rattled - two fat rats ran across the old office floor and disappeared into a hole in the wall , that was covered with cobwebs.

Yes, maybe this hidden room was really the perfect place not to be discovered by the guards or the doctors of the Arkham Asylum.

  
"How long have you been here?" , Ed asked after a while. He got a chuckle from Luna in response.

"You ask funny questions Ed - you lose track of time down here. Maybe you can bring us a newspaper on your next visit? I miss reading what is terrorizing Gotham now. You're completely cut off from the outside world. But now we met you - someone who is hopefully interested in hearing our Stories", said Luna and there was so much hope in her dark eyes that Ed didn't dare to contradict or react indifferently.

It was a special situation and as long as some rats didn't climb out of the old coffee machine again - it was actually ... quite okay in this old office.

Only the painful noises from the corner that came from the Newbie were a bit ... annoying.

And so Edward concentrated on listening to what Castor and Luna were telling him. The two teenagers had no memory of their previous life - but they told the adult everything they had learned here in this experiment department and how they founded the club so long ago and found the secret hiding place.

  
And Edward Nygma actually enjoyed talking to much younger people - but these People didn't seem quite as crazy as his "friends" upstairs.

  
It was a refreshing change.


	3. Edward Nygma and the Snake Lady

The next closest encounter with the Indian Hill experiments , was later than Edward had hoped.

It was difficult to get to the secret Elevator unnoticed and not get caught by the Guards, Miss Peabody or Hugo Strange themselves.

Maybe a week had passed, maybe two - but Edward could agree with Luna's statement , that if you have no contact through TV, radio or newspaper articles, you can actually lose track of time very fast.

Tonight, however, the former forensic scientist managed to sneak out of his cell and he even had a newspaper with him, especially for Luna and Castor.

The Teenagers had asked him for that, they wanted to know how the old chaotic city was doing. Ed couldn't blame them. They had woken up with no memory of their old life in this basement and had been brought back from the dead.

A little information from the outside world was like , taking a walk outside of this insane asylum for the very first time.

It was like, be able to leave the madness and all the crazy people behind for once. It hadn't been difficult for Nygma to get a newspaper and this time he found his way to the secret elevator and the old room full of cleaning materials. better than the first time.

*******

The first thing that greeted Ed, was a pair of ominous yellow snake eyes.

The glasses wearer stumbled back, hit his back against the wall, and heard a threatening hiss coming from the Dark.

Edward didn't remember seeing a person with snake eyes the last time he was down here.

And the threatening hiss wasn't a good sign either. He realized too late , that he couldn't go any further backwards.

  
"Uhm - I brought you a newspaper and sorry if I couldn't come earlier, but it's damn difficult if your roommate has a sleep disorder and is telling the Guards if you try something, like sneaking out of your Cell at Night oaky?!", Edward justified himself, holding up the Newspaper he had brought with him.

Those yellow eyes were clearly those of a Reptile, a snake and somehow it was the only thing Edward could see in the somehow dark room.

Was it that dark on his last visit? No right? He'd been able to see more of the Furniture in the Room - only there was something ... damned threatening about those yellow snake eyes, to be honest.

Then the old light went on and the outlines of the room, as well as the old Furniture and the Coffee machine became clearly recognizable and clear.

But the yellow snake eyes were gone and Edward blinked once in Confusion. Had he just imagined it? Hadn't there been a pair of yellow snake eyes at all? And who turned on the light?

"Edward! You came back. It's okay Medusa - Luna told you about our Guest didn´t she? He promised to come back - we just didn't know exactly when Mr. Nygma would come back" - now Castor spoke and Ed was relieved , to hear the Chameleon boy's voice. But where did the Snake go? And why was it so quiet in the old Office?

The hiss of a Snake came from just one corner and Edward swallowed nervously.

  
"There are only two of us today Edward - the others are in the test Center. Dr. Strange wants us to develop our skills - oh a newspaper - Luna will be really happy about that - would you like to sit down Ed?", Castor grinned and pointed on one of the vacant chairs.

  
"I ... um ... what´s up with those piercing yellow snake eyes?", Ed asked confused and just wanted to make sure that he hadn't imagined it.

Just as he imagined the voice in his head and the hallucination of the 'stronger, more self-confident Ed'.

"That was Medusa. She doesn't like light and that's why the room was so dark today. But actually she only hurts you when she is bored or hungry. Luna once said, that Medusa eats people - but I don't believe that . May I look at the newspaper? Thanks", Castor took the newspaper and sat down on one of the chairs. Fascinated, he turned to the first page, as much as the 15-year-old teenager can be delighted with the information from a distant world.

"Medusa? Like the woman who could turn a person into stone with one look?!", Ed asked after a few moments and Castor only gave a short nod. The teenager's entire concentration was on the newspaper article.

"Hm- she can't turn anyone into stone ... just incapacitate them with a numbing snake venom ... if she bites the Person ... why are you not explaining it to the guy from 'above' - right?", mumbling from the corner of an old bookcase and Edward thought he heard the voice of the 'newbie'. Hadn't he learned anything from the electric shock Luna had given him?

"The Newbie , who still can't read minds - seems to be stubborn. Are we going to teach him a lesson? Should Miss Peabody find him in the Hallway just for fun? - Come on Medusa, that will be cool", said Castor and put down the Newspaper and went to the Corner where the Newbie seemed to be hiding.

"The Hybrids will hate you for that Castor. But the Newbie deserves it. No talent, no pride or special abilities. What does Strange see in the Newbie? Or are you a Spy? I hate Spy People!", came the cutting Voice frome the snake Lady Medusa and Castor nodded once to Edward.

"Come with us and help us Edward. That will bring you Medusa's trust... maybe. The Newbie deserves it. But the Hybrids will really hate me for that - they would have loved to hunt the Newbie down", Castor said regretfully and Edward waited for a moment , what his options were. He didn't want to be petrified by a 'Snake' - she was really creepy and it wasn't wrong to be on the good side of these ... experiments, so he helped get the Newbie who turned out to be a ´fake´ into the hallway.

The last Ed heard from the Newbie was a painful scream and then the Body fell to the ground as if enchanted by stone.

The mysterious snake woman Ed could still not see , because Castor urged him to go back into the secret hiding Place. The hissing sound before the door closed made the presence of Medusa still very clear to Ed. Very mysterious .

*******

As they arrived back in the old office, aka the secret hiding place, Castor looked through the Newspaper and commented on the happenings in Gotham with fascination.

Ed wondered if the snake Lady wouldn't come back after all. But the Teenager suddenly seemed troubled by something else.

He kept looking at the old clock and then putting the newspaper on the table.

  
"I'm afraid I'll have to leave you alone now Ed. If I'm not in my cell in a few minutes - one of the guards will be suspicious - we'll definitely see each other again - hopefully soon", said Castor and he camouflaged himself in front of Ed's eyes. A few seconds later, the former forensic Scientist heard the door of the old office shut. He was alone.

*******

"You are from 'above' Edward?" - suddenly Ed heard this Words very close next to his ear - he stumbled back a few steps and looked again into the piercing yellow snake eyes.

But this time he saw more than just that specific feature of Medusa. He saw a woman in a Greek robe. She had scars on her upper arms and hands.

The face was framed by medium-length hazel curly hair, but her hair on one side of her head had been completely shaved off.

On closer inspection, Medusas hair on the rest of the side was slightly reminiscent of the serpent heads of the Greek goddess.

Medusa looked older than the other Experiments he had been allowed to meet up to now. She didn't look like a Teenager.

"Yes - and I would be very grateful if I didn't get petrified ...", Edward managed as her yellow snake eyes began to study him intently.

  
"The paralysis is inflicted by a bite. Like a snakes bite. I can dose it, whether my victim just faints or is paralyzed for a few hours. In contrast to the .... young people in our small group, I am aware of....that what Strange is doing....he drives and searches for power - and we experiments are in his eyes ´fallen gods and goddesses of a forgotten old time ´ - maybe we are all crazy - but when someone plays his games with my younger Friends.. ..I have no mercy", said Medusa and Ed was able to avert his gaze from her curly brown hair. Was he wrong or was there a British accent to be heard towards the end of the ´blackmailing´?

"How old are you Medusa? And don't worry, my only goal is to get out of this madhouse as quickly as possible", Edward clarified and the threatening aura in Medusa's eyes disappeared.

Confusion was reflected in the snake's eyes and it took a moment for Medusa to react.

  
"Strange says no one can remember his previous life, but the age - he was so kind as to tell us about that. I am one of the elders next to Alice in this little Club...around the secret hiding place - I'm 28 years old", said Medusa and Ed thought he heard sadness in her voice.

None of the experiments seemed to remember their previous life. And being given just one number sounded so painfully unfair.

And it wasn't his damn business.

"That ... is interesting. How many of you are in this secret hiding place? I mean ...besides the newbie?", Edward asked and he could see , how the predator reappeared in Medusa. She was worried about her younger friends... almost like a mother about her Children.

  
"In total there are 8 of us who belong to this ´club´ - and I swear to you, Mr.Nygma, if you put one of these people in danger, I will do more than paralyze you!", Medusa hissed cold.

And Edward Nygma believed the snake Lady every single word.


End file.
